


Cómo hablar

by steelorchids



Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Amaral, F/M, Karedevil Songs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Un pequeño regalo para @meinhiding inspirado en la canción "Cómo hablar" de Amaral y en nuestra pareja favorita Karedevil.





	Cómo hablar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cómo hablar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445673) by Amaral. 



> I might post an English version of this later.

Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo, volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo. Porque eres tú a quien amo, quien complementa mi universo e ilumina mi existencia.

Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía. Cruelmente nos separó, pero nos ha unido a través de la vida.

Hace tiempo nos dijimos adiós. Tú me mentiste. Me apartaste de ti. Y yo te oculté la verdad tanto de mí como de lo que sentía por ti. Ambos con miedo a ser juzgados, a no ser dignos de ser amados. Nos dijimos adiós y lloré tu partida. Mi alma estaba destrozada, pero la esperanza aún vivía. Y volvimos a vernos una noche. Parecía otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida, pero tenías la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa. ¿Cómo no perdonarte si ya te comprendía?

A veces te mataría y otras en cambio te quiero comer, ojillos de agua marina. Contigo he vivido un sinfín de emociones, desde la más amarga hasta el beso más dulce. Y no me arrepiento, porque ha valido la pena. Hoy estás aquí junto a mí. Quién diría que sería tan feliz. 

Cómo hablar si cada parte de mi mente es tuya. No necesito explicarte porque ya tú lo sabes. Conoces lo que pienso, y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, basta con que te acerques y descifres cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo.

Cómo decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco, con tus gestos sutiles, con tantos detalles. Tú que llegaste por casualidad, como un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos, un trozo de hielo deshecho en los labios. Me derrites con tus besos, y me envuelves en tus brazos.

La radio sigue sonando, la guerra ha acabado, pero las hogueras no se han apagado aún, ni tampoco lo hará nunca el amor que siento por ti.

Cómo hablar si cada parte de mi mente es tuya. Tú que llegaste por casualidad... cómo hablar. 


End file.
